1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a window member of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal such as a mobile communication terminal and other portable multimedia devices includes a display unit and a transparent window member mounted on the display unit for protection.
Using a display screen, a portable terminal user performs various operations through an input device such as a separate keypad, a track pad, or the like. However, as functions, such as Internet access, multimedia reproduction, and so forth, can be executed through a mobile communication terminal, a display device equipped with a touch screen has become a popular choice for many users.
As a user manipulates the touch screen for operation, a long-term use of the portable terminal can cause damage and scratches on the surface of a window member, thus degrading the quality of the touch screen. Accordingly, much efforts have been made to prevent a window member of the touch screen from being damaged.
A window member of the touch screen is typically fabricated using an acryl sheet, a high-polymer film, etc., or injection molding using acryl. However, the window member fabricated using such high-polymer synthetic resin has low surface quality or clarity, and particularly, low surface durability. These factors are drawbacks and limitations in operation.
To reinforce the durability (i.e., hardness) of the surface of the window member fabricated using a high-polymer synthetic resin material, a coating may be applied thereto, but the coating of the window member surface may not guarantee the surface uniformity of the window member. When a non-uniform surface is applied to the display device, a distortion of the screen occurs.
Alternatively, to prevent the surface of the window member from being damaged, the window member may be fabricated using a tempered glass. In spite of excellent surface quality, transmissivity, clarity, etc., the tempered glass requires repetitive processes until it is made into a window member of desired standard and quality, thus resulting in a high fabrication cost. Moreover, its yield is low due to generation of defective products caused by chips from the manufacture process.
As explained above, when the surface of the window member is implemented with a curved surface, it becomes more difficult to guarantee the surface quality of the window member fabricated using a synthetic resin material. Also, when the window member is fabricated using a tempered glass, its processing becomes more complicated, thereby increasing a fabrication cost or the like.